


Strawberry Lipstick

by Advocate_267



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: F/M, M/M, OT3, Punk AU, Song fic, Threesome, purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocate_267/pseuds/Advocate_267
Summary: Local punks Megavolt and Quackerjack have some fun at The Old Haunt.
Relationships: Megavolt (Disney)/Original Character(s), Megavolt/Quackerjack (Disney), megavolt/quackerjack/original character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Strawberry Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> I love both Quackervolt and Megavolt/my oc so I wanted to write something self-indulgent combining the three of them. Punk AUs are also my jam so here we go. Inspired by the song Strawberry Lipstick by Yungblud.

“Who’s that girl with them?” Bushroot asks, eyeing the possum who sat with the two punks. She was practically in Megavolt’s lap, grinning in a wolfish way. He swore he could see the rat blushing as she whispered something probably naughty in his ear. 

“That’s Lexi,” Liquidator replied. “She and Megavolt go way back, even before he joined the gang. She didn’t make the cut but was able to get a job here as a singer. The girl isn’t half bad for a bonkers lunatic.” He hums in appreciation. 

Bushroot waves his hand. “Are they…?”

“Banging? Yeah.” Liquidator takes a swig of his booze, a cocky look on his face. “They aren’t exactly subtle about it.”

“And Quackerjack’s okay with that?”

“He’s more than okay. You don’t want to know the kind of freaky things the three of them get up too. To Quackerjack it’s like having his own personal porn performers.”

Bushroot wrinkled his beak, not wanting that mental image. Liquidator chuckled, wrapping his arm around the mutant. 

* * *

“Well hello homos!”

Megavolt looks up from his drink, met with the smirking face of a pink-haired possum. He breaks into a toothy grin, waving her to sit with them.

“Lex! Good to see you.” 

She shuffled into the booth, not stopping until she was situated on the rat’s bony lap. She giggled as the action caused him to flush under his fur. 

“Good to see you too, Volt. And of course you as well Jack.” 

Quackerjack joined her in laughing at Megavolt's flustered expression. Only they could get him like this and it was a feat they were mighty proud of. 

“Glad ya here, Shocks. Me and Volt were about to high tail it to the bathrooms for some freaky deaky. Wanna join in?” He asks with a flirty eyebrow wiggle. Lexi smirks at his bluntness, running a finger down Megavolt's chest.

“As long as we’re not too long, I have to be on stage in thirty.” 

“Thirty? That’s _ages._ We can get up to all kinds of fun in that time!” Excitedly Quackerjack hopped out the booth, the bells on his outfit jingling as he did so. Lexi clambered off Megavolt's lap (though not before applying a quick lipstick stain to his cheek) and followed Quackerjack through the crowd towards the men’s. Megavolt scurried after them, already forgotten what they were doing.

* * *

Quackerjack kicked open the door to the men’s restroom and marched in, startling the ones inside. He put his hands on his hips, fixing them with a lewd look. 

“Unless you filthy lot want to listen to me and my gang get nasty I suggest you _scat._ Preferably somewhere far away from here, I’m feeling particularly loud tonight.”

No one stuck around long, none wanting to be dragged into the demented jester’s sick games. 

Quackerjack looked around the gross, empty restroom, landing on his two cohorts by the door. Lexi had her arm around the confused punk’s shoulders. 

“What are we doing in here? I don’t have to go.” Megavolt said, scratching his head as the pair snickered. Lexi guided him to the nearest stall. 

“Volt, mate, just relax, me and Jack are gonna take care of you tonight.” 

The three of them cram into the stall, Quackerjack being the last. It only occurred to Megavolt what was about to go down as the duck slid the lock shut. 

“Oooh, banging in the club bathroom? Naughty.” 

“You know it.” Lexi said, already unbuckling Megavolt’s belt. The rat allowed the action, leaning forward to get a shameless whiff of her hair. Lexi always used nice shampoo that smells of bubblegum, a stark contrast to his own greasy locks. 

She giggles, amused by Megavolt’s antics as she finally unzipped his pants, pulling them down to his ankles. Her laughter rose when she realised the punk had opted to go commando that day. 

From behind her Quackerjack had his own pants loosened and a hand already down there, ready for the show. 

Megavolt, getting over his initial shyness at being exposed to his two friends, reached out to take care of Lexi’s low-sitting jeans. Quackerjack bounced on the spot, almost vibrating with excitement.

“Ooh, yeah. Lights, camera, action baby!” 

The pair were happy to oblige. 

It was tight in the stall and Lexi liked it rough, pushing Megavolt against the side as they moved together, filthy talk spewing from the possum’s mouth. Quackerjack lapped it up, very much enjoying their performance. 

Megavolt too was getting into it, heart beating like a drum, knees weak. He found release quick, doing so with a high pitched moan that was more of a squeak. Quackerjack followed in tandem, adding to the disgusting mess of the already grimy floor. 

Lexi was giggling like she was high, loving how undone she was able to make the forgetful punk. They pulled apart, though not before Lexi clamped down on Megavolt’s neck, leaving him a keepsake of the experience.

However they weren’t done yet. Now it was Quackerjack’s turn, the jester already recovered and ready to pleasure his boyfriend further. He dropped to his knees as Lexi manoeuvred behind Megavolt, moving the dazed rat so he was between them. 

Megavolt jumped when he felt Jack’s lips around his lighting Rod, not prepared for another go so soon. It didn’t take long for him to get back into it, growling and squealing at Quackerjack’s expert skills.

From behind Lexi had one hand in Megavolt’s messy hair, tugging at the strands as she worked herself with the other. She was the first this time, pulling Megavolt’s hair a little too tight as she arched. The action sent Volt off, a bolt of electricity leaving his body and shocking his two partners. The feeling was erotic, leaving all three breathless as they all collapsed in a heap on the dirty floor.

“Now _that_ was an experience.” Quackerjack chuckled, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “We should do this more often, huh Volt?”

Megavolt didn’t reply, still riding out the afterglow of two consecutive orgasms. 

“I’ve got to admit, you two are a riot, _thew.”_ Lexi sighed, pressing a kiss to the side of Megavolt’s head. “But I gotta go, boss’ll have my ass if I’m late, plus I’m not sure if I’m currently sat in piss or Jack’s duck sauce.” 

“Aww, already? And here was me hoping for round three.” Quackerjack’s whine was met with a playful slap. Slowly as soon as Megavolt was able to think right again the three extracted themselves from each other, redressing and cleaning up as best they could. 

They exited the bathroom, all feeling satisfied as the two punks went back to their spot and Lexi prepared to hit the stage. 

“Good luck!” Megavolt called out to her, receiving a blown kiss in reply. He giggled, placing his hand on his chest as he pretended to catch it. Quackerjack rolled his eyes teasingly, dragging his pal towards the bar.

“C’mon Romeo, let’s go get some drinks.”

* * *

The lights were dimming just as the pair returned to their table, alcohol in hand. A barrage of powerful spotlights lit up the stage as Lexi appeared at the centre. She’d done a quick costume change, channelling old school punk with a pair of tight tartan bondage pants, suspenders and a studded bralet. She had a smirk on her red lips as she stepped up to the mic, practically shouting to be heard above the rabble.

“How we all doin’ tonight?!”

The reply was a mix of drunken screams and cheers. Lexi posed sassily, taking the mic off the stand and twirling it around.

“That’s what I like to hear! Now this first song goes out to a couple special friends of mine, not naming names, but you know who you are!” A teasing ‘ooooh’ went up and more than one pair of eyes turned to where Quackerjack and Megavolt were sitting. Jack gave a little wave while Volt shrank, a bit self conscious. 

Lexi laughed, pumping her fist as the music started up. “This is a song about the person I love!”

The guitars filled the entire joint, Lexi bouncing around wildly to the beat. She pointed at the crowd, beginning to belt out the lyrics. 

_I’ve got a toxic attitude and lack self control_

_A reasonably fucked up individual_

_Need you to cleanse my sins so I can go to school_

_P-p-p-please_

Not for the first time Megavolt wished he and Quackerjack were up there instead of two nameless guitarists. He’d bring this up but Quackerjack would probably tease him for being a hopeless romantic, plus Negaduck wouldn’t be too thrilled. So he watches with little hearts in his eyes as Lexi thrashes and bops, getting lost in the words deep down he knew were just for them. 

_They’re gonna lock me in the closet but I’m coming out_

_Saying fuck all the oppression and the self doubt_

_I’m gonna bite all of your fingers_

_Put ‘em in my mouth_

_I’m on my knees_

Literally. Lexi skidded across the stage, landing at the edge in a kneeling position before hopping back up to bang out the chorus. 

_So take it easy_

_Take it easy_

_Take it easy, boys_

_Take it easy_

_Take it easy on me_

_I know you’re so hard to please_

Her eyes scanned the crowd, landing on Quackerjack and Megavolt. She winked flirtily.

_Just take it easy_

_Take it easy on me_

The patrons were loving it, cheering as Lexi continued to jump and stomp. Megavolt wasn’t surprised she liked to chug cans of Rockstar before performances; it was like the girl had been strapped to a high powered battery she had so much energy. He felt Quackerjack grab his shoulder, gesturing that they should move to the side of the stage. Megavolt followed eagerly as Lexi launched into the next verse.

_He got my heart in his hands like a headlock_

_I can’t see straight_

_Ten seconds past five o’clock_

_I don’t know what he’s doing but he’ll do me wrong_

_He’s such a tease_

Lexi noticed the boys moving closer to the stage, eyes twinkling mischievously. 

_He holds all the p-p-power in his fingertips_

_He’s gonna suck on my strawberry lipstick_

_He’s gonna taste my body with his fingertips_

_I can not breathe_

_I can’t breathe_

She practically howled before throwing her fist up in the air. Megavolt and Quackerjack were now right by the stage, bouncing along to the beat. Lexi made direct eye contact with Megavolt, swaying her hips in a sultry manner.

_So take it easy_

_Take it easy_

_Take it easy, boys_

_I know you’re so hard to please_

_Just take it easy_

_Take it easy on me_

_Oh, take it_

_Woah!_

Megavolt was grinning shyly, feeling flushed from his feet to his ears as Lexi made her way towards them. She knelt down, this time in front of the forgetful rat. She grasped his chin as she delivered the powerful outro.

_You can have it all_

_If you don’t take my heart_

_You can have it all_

_If you_

_Take it easy_

_Take it easy on me_

She moved to grab Megavolt’s arm, practically dragging the skinny punk on stage with her. Everything echoed in his ears, from the guitars to Quackerjack’s encouraging whoops to the cheering crowd. It was electrifying and Megavolt found himself bouncing about with her as she screamed the final lyrics. 

_You take it easy_

_Take it easy on me_

_You take it easy_

_Take it easy on me_

_You take it easy_

_Take it easy on me_

As the song petered out Lexi grabbed hold of Megavolt’s head to deliver a fierce snog at the centre of the stage. Volt didn’t object, numb to everything but the taste of said ‘strawberry lipstick’. They parted to wild applause, none louder than from Quackerjack, who let out a loud wolf whistle at the red makeup marks all over Megavolt’s snout. Megavolt gave a sheepish smile as Lexi took his hand, leading them both into a bow.

“Hope everyone enjoyed that! We’ll be right back after a short break,” Lexi said into her mic before casually tossing it over her shoulder. Still holding Megavolt’s hand she led him back to the edge of the stage where Quackerjack was waiting. The duck was leaning against the stage with his chin resting atop his hands, grinning toothily.

“Gotta admit, that was _hot._ You should get up on that stage more often, Volt!” He chuckled as Megavolt jumped back on the ground, reviving a rough hair ruffle. The punk slapped him away. 

“ _Jacky,_ stop!”

Both Quackerjack and Lexi shared a giggle at him. Lexi flicked his ear. 

“Aww, you’re such a school boy when it comes to affection. It’s adorable.” 

“Am not!” Megavolt pouted, though the fiery blush on his face said otherwise. He crossed his arms, turning to Lexi. “Don’t you have to get back to performing?” 

“Unfortunately, I do. See you boys later, round three perhaps in my dressing room?” She asked with a simper. Quackerjack nodded enthusiastically at the offer, shooting finger guns.

“Sure thing, dollface, we’ll be there.” Lexi broke into a blinding smile, hopping back up to take the stage again. Megavolt watched her walk away, his own smile slowly returning. Jack bumped his side. 

“Boy, you are _smitten._ ” 

* * *

Lexi’s next song was more relaxed, a soft but catchy melody that set a chill mood in the bar. Megavolt and Quackerjack had returned once again to their table, fresh drinks in hand. They went largely untouched as the two were lost in each other, Volt in Jack’s lap as they lazily made out. 

_Come let’s watch the rain as it’s falling down_

_Sunlight on your skin when I’m not around_

“You know I was a little worried about you.” Quackerjack admitted as they took a pause in their liplock. At Megavolt’s perplexed look he elaborated. “I was concerned you’d leave me to run away with the crazy singer.” 

Megavolt looked shocked, mouth hanging open to expose his yellow teeth. “How could you think that? You know I love Lexi, I’ve known her since I was on the streets. Hell, she was my first...I think. But you’re different, you saved me.” He paused to gently nuzzle against Quackerjack’s head. “And I’ll never forget that.”

“Geez Sparky, I didn’t know you were such a softy.” Quackerjack laughed, but returned the embrace. “Don’t mind me then, just being silly.”

“As usual.” They resumed their make-out as pink eyes watched from the stage. Lexi forced herself to smile, smooth voice betraying her emotion as she looked on. 

_Shit don’t feel the same when you’re out of town_

_So come let’s watch the rain as it’s falling down._


End file.
